Oh, The Possibilities
by StarstruckInc
Summary: One-Shot. Maybe it was the familiar song that drew him to the Second Music Room or maybe it was because of the extra time on his hands but at least he knew that curiosity played a role in his actions. Kyouya-centric


**Author's Note:** Ohayo Minna-san! This is my first one-shot and my first fanfic on the amazing Ouran High School Host Club! Well, since I love making OCs when there isn't enough females in an anime, of course that means that there's one stuck in here as well. So I hope that you guys like her and that you leave a review for me after you've read this with your opinion because I always want to know what people think about my writing.

Sorry to those that are waiting for my chapter update in **To Live Without You**! I've done the first half and now I just hit the smallest of a mind block. I promise that it'll be out soon though, okay! Thank you for waiting!

**Thank You:** To awin-chan for fixing up what I did wrong. And so quickly too! I have a habit of making purple proses when I describe people P

**

* * *

**

Oh, The Possibilities

* * *

****The atmosphere was cool and silent because it was an early December morning with the mockingbirds chirping softly from beyond the large-paned window. The rain fell in light drops even though the sky was still its usually wintery grey with the sun's light reflecting off of it, which was something that rarely happened all at once.

In the empty halls of Ouran High, Ootori Kyouya headed towards the stairwell to get some quiet time to begin planning for the Egyptian theme that was going to take place that day in the Host club. The soft clicks that his shoes made against the veined marble floors went in time to the soft thumping of his heart. It always had to be serenely quiet for him to be able to hear this and he stopped for a moment to savour the moment.

He stopped, turning his head to look out of the window beside him. The air outside was cold and because of his proximity to the window, he could just barely feel the coolness seep into the building before it was overwhelmed by the heating system. He rested a pale hand against the thick glass and watched as a thin sheet of fog spread out from his hand's perimeter.

It was then that the velvet soft sounds of an instrument bounced off of the walls and into Kyouya's ears. He identified the sounds as ones that came from a violin, noticing that the notes sounded on point in pitch and tone, thus making the musician experienced. Taking a knowledgeable guess as to the location, Kyouya walked quietly over to the Second Music Room and stood just outside the doors.

It wasn't that he was 'hiding', per se; he just didn't want to be fawned over since there was a high chance the person was either a customer of the Host Club or someone whom he would be forced to make polite small talk with. Both of whom being people he didn't want to deal with so early in the morning, he decided to keep himself quiet until the song was finished.

The tune was automatically identified as the short tune of Schubert's Ave Maria, which was one that he didn't mind. It sounded like there was a hidden meaning behind the short, repetitive song. The tone was sorrowful and seemed to have an underlining longing as the person played on.

Curiosity gently nagged his mind to the identity of the person playing and after a few moments, he gave into the urge. He leaned against the frame of the opened door and looked in. Immediately, his eyes were pulled to the uniform clad girl that sat beside the window in the back of the room. Her hair was black though her complexion held a slightly peach tone along with dark brown eyes.

She swayed with each passing note, throwing her body into the movement of the song with an expression of complete tranquility. Kyouya crossed his arms across his chest lazily as he tried to identify the girl before him though to no avail. She was pretty, yes, but he could not completely see her face or hear her voice in order to make a connection to the many prosperous children that he had researched.

She turned her eyes to him and he heard a soft sigh escape her as continued to play without any hesitation. "Ootori-san, ohayo gozaimasu." She greeted him.

His mind quickly flooded with the information he needed to remember. "Ohayo, Sasaki-san. I didn't mean to disturb your practicing."

Sasaki Nozomi, first daughter of Sasaki Kazuya, of Sasaki Contractors. Kazuya's company had built most of the major buildings not only in Japan but in Europe and North America as well. Nozomi's younger sister, Keiko, was a long term patient due to acute lymphocytic leukemia thus making Nozomi the obvious heiress to the company. It wouldn't hurt to be on good terms with the girl (even if she wasn't a customer at the club) so he chose to 'play nice' so to speak.

"There is no harm done with your presence," Nozomi stated in a nonchalant tone. "I am almost finished anyway." She held the ending note for a moment longer before placing the wooden instrument on her lap and shuffling through many other sheets of music.

"You're very talented," he said. It was clear that having her speak didn't hinder her playing so he took the chance to talk about what all girls wanted to hear about; themselves.

After a short pause to fiddle with the tuning peg, she went into a song that Kyouya had never heard before. "Arigatou," she said simply.

Kyouya waited for her to elaborate about how long she had been playing but nothing came from her except for the music. "I don't think I've seen you at the Host Club before, Sasaki-san. You should stop by someday," he said, opening up his notebook and writing down his thoughts.

Nozomi paused, picking up a pencil from the stand and writing on the page before her. "I'm afraid that would not be happening anytime soon. Gomen nasai," she said, sitting up straight and repeating what she'd just played.

Kyouya looked up from his book, noticing that the notes she was playing were hand-written. Scratches marred the grey-tinted papers, long lines crossed out forgotten notes, and notes were written in the few empty spaces with a small picture of a young girl paper clipped to the edge of the paper. She was conducting her own piece and it was amazingly professionally sounding, almost as if she was painting a picture more than playing the markings on a paper.

"Are there none that fit your preference?"

Nozomi paused again. "No, it is just that I don't have time to indulge in such things,"

"_That's the first time I've ever heard that from a girl," _he thought to himself, going back to his notes.

It was then that Nozomi stopped playing and placed the wooden instrument back in its case with gentle care. She stood and gathered her things before placing them all inside her bag. She snapped the locks down to close both the instrument and her bag before standing up from her chair.

Kyouya heard her walk towards him and raised his head. She was just a few footsteps in front of him when she spoke. "Keiko says she thinks that Suoh-san is so much more handsome than you, after seeing you two walking outside from her room window," She said in a monotonous voice.

Kyouya looked at her blankly. "Did you reply?" He asked, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Nozomi tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "Hai."

"What did you say?" He heard himself ask, as he watched her begin to gently sway on the balls of her feet.

Nozomi's dark eyes seemed to dance with hidden mischief as she took slow steady steps towards him. "I believe my exact words were 'Ootori-san's hidden personality is what makes him handsome in a different way. Mysterious men are much more interesting,' or something like that," she said with a small smile and just a few inches from his face, before brushing past him and out of the music room.

Kyouya stood still in his spot, snapping his notebook closed, and straightening his tie. He switched his notebook to his other hand, noticing that there was a handprint in the soft leather from too much pressure.

He smoothed his hand over it, until it disappeared from his view. He walked out of the room and watched the second year girl leave his view as she turned a corner near the end of the hallway. He turned the other way with a satisfied expression on his face as he adjusted his glasses once again.

In his entire life, Kyouya only had a few things that he chose over the comfort of soothing silence. This included anything to do with his father's company, the Host Club, and the existence of Suoh Tamaki, among a few others. Sasaki Nozomi was just added to his list of possibilities in terms of something that he could stand just for the reason that she was interesting to him in a way that he wouldn't quite identify.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please read and review! I really want to know what you think and you know you want to click that little button at the bottom of the page, ne? )

Mata-ne!


End file.
